


Private Time

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux likes to have his privacy when working late in his office. Kylo disturbs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I recieved on tumblr from [lordofren](http://lordofren.tumblr.com/) (thank you!) and I liked how it turned out so I decided to post it here too. It's a little on the short side, shorter than I usually like my works to be but hey ho! I hope you like it!

Kylo never makes personal trips to Hux's office if he can avoid it. It feels like being behind enemy lines with no-back up, vulnerable to a foe who is all kinds of cunning and is able to exploit the weaknesses of his enemies in ways that Kylo has never seen. 

Though rather than completely hating him, Kylo finds Hux incredibly alluring,  _bewitching_  almost, amazed that one man without an ounce of Force-sensitivity could hold such a domineering aura over anyone who is in his presence. 

At this time of night in the  _Finalizer's_  cycle, Kylo knows that Hux will be in his office, overworking and avoiding sleep by burying himself in mission reports and statistical analyses of Stormtrooper performance, something which bores Kylo to no end. It's been made very clear that this is Hux's private time, where he catches up on work throughout the nightly hours where distractions are minimal and he can concentrate without being disturbed. 

Kylo is almost sure that Hux's rule was created with him specifically in mind, seeing as Hux has called him a 'distraction' on numerous occasions, among other strong insults. Usually, Kylo pretends not to doesn't care about Hux's work so he leaves him be, but tonight is not one of those nights.

He stands outside the door to Hux's office, finding that it refuses to open automatically like it usually does. Kylo frowns, brushing an annoying piece of hair from his eye. He holds his hand out, swishing two fingers across the air in a sweeping gesture, using the Force to pry the door open.

Though as soon as the door cracks open slightly and he's able to see inside, Kylo's breath hitches in his throat. 

 Hux is sat at his desk in the centre of the room, reclined slightly in his large chair with his knees bent up, the heels of both boots resting on the edge of his desk. With spread legs and no trousers on, Hux's hand is wrapped around his leaking cock, stroking it with a fair amount of vigour that wet sounds fill the silence of his quarters. His pale gaze is seemingly locked on his arousal, a cigarette hanging idly from the corner of his mouth as a heat spreads across his pale cheeks. 

"Have you ever heard of something called privacy?" Hux says, not even looking up from his cock. 

"I, uh, I was, just uh, I..." Kylo's sentence trails off as he feels his own cheeks begin to burn, a redness spreading across them as he watches Hux's hand move. But the blood in his cheeks doesn't stick around for long and it's suddenly rushing southwards, making the front of his trousers become incredibly tight. 

Hux moans gutturally as his eyelids flutter closed for a moment before he opens them again and lays his pale gaze on Kylo's tense body, on his young, blushing face.

"Either stay in or get out, Ren. You know I can't abide a dawdler," Hux says between slow gasps, all the while his hand still moves up and down his wet shaft. 

Kylo's legs wobble for a moment as he contemplates his choice. He should leave, he knows he should; this isn't appropriate, it's compromising him, clouding his thoughts in such a way that he knows he's going to do something that he'll later regret. He should leave and return to his quarters to mediate to ensure that all hazardous thoughts of Hux and his lithe body are eliminated from his mind. 

Finding strength in his legs, Kylo takes a step further into Hux's office and the door swishes closed behind him, clicking as it locks. 

"Good choice," Hux says, his breathing becoming shallower as he wriggles in his seat, grinding his hips down. He takes a drag from the cigarette and blows out the smoke in a confident breath before stamping it out in the ash tray on his desk. "And don't just stand there either." 

Kylo runs his tongue over his lips, taking steps forward to Hux's desk. He perches himself on the end, his dark eyes locked on Hux's quickening hand movements. 

"This is what you call  _work_?" Kylo says, tilting his head slightly to get a better look at Hux's dripping slit. 

"I never called it ' _work_ '," Hux answers with a particular sternness to his tone. "I said I liked my privacy whilst I was in my office." He looks up at Kylo with a wild desire in his pale eyes. "I told you not to just stand there." 

Kylo can't refrain from rolling his eyes but he does as Hux wants and moves, sliding around the side of the desk so he's standing above Hux, watching him pant. He sinks to his knees slowly as he pulls his gloves off, tossing them away with enough force that they land across the room though he stills for a moment after he hears them land on the floor, fully expecting Hux to chastise him for being untidy. 

Instead, Hux moans and gasps, croning his head to the side to look at Kylo as though pleading with him to  _do something._

With a warm palm, Kylo slides his fingers underneath Hux's right knee, lifting his heel from the desk and hooking Hux's trembling leg onto his left shoulder, being thankful that Hux's chair has the capability to swivel. Hux does the same with his other bare leg, resting the crease of his knee on top of Kylo's left shoulder. Hux is achingly hard, so close to a release and Kylo's hot breath against his shaft is driving him mad. 

"G-get on with it," Hux says between gritted teeth and Kylo smirks, sliding his hands through the sides of the desk chair to hold onto Hux's slim hips, holding him in place underneath Kylo's touch. 

Parting his wet lips, Kylo eases his tongue out and over the head of Hux's cock, trailing over the slit and around the entirety of the tip. From above him, Kylo hears Hux let out a long, shuddering breath, allowing his fingers to knot themselves in Kylo's dark hair. Kylo opens his mouth and takes Hux's shaft in, rolling his tongue along it as he dips his head. 

Hux moans. "I always believed you'd be good at this, with those lips," he teases, giving a slight tug on the strands of Kylo's dark hair between his fingers. "Like you were made to have always have a cock in your mouth--no.  _My_  cock in your mouth." 

And Hux pushes Kylo's head down completely onto himself until he's up to his hilt and Kylo coughs, his body stiffening as his airway is completely filled with Hux's cock. He gags, but he makes no attempt to pull away. Kylo looks up at his through big, watering eyes, seeing Hux's own eyes become glazed.

"Oh.  _Yes_ , Ren," Hux gasps as he relaxes his head back against headrest, his chest heaving as he relishes in the wetness of Kylo's mouth and throat that are pushing Hux closer to his climax. Using the fistful of Kylo's dark hair, Hux pulls Kylo's mouth completely off his cock with a wet  _pop!_ sound that echoes across the office. "Make me come, Ren," Hux orders through half-lidded eyes, "on your face." 

"You're  _filthy,"_ Kylo says as he moves one of his hands from Hux's hip and wraps it around his achingly hard cock, jerking him quickly. He feels Hux's heels dig into his back as he tenses from Kylo's rigorous touch. Kylo leans in closer as he pumps Hux towards his orgasm, so the tip of his cock is almost touching his nose. 

" _I'm_  filthy? I'm-- _ah_!--not the one who's about to have their face covered in come," Hux replies between his mewls as he thrusts his hips upwards into Kylo's hand, gyrating and rolling his pelvis in the chair. He cries out as he's finally pushed over the edge and he grabs the skin of his bare thighs as his back arches, spilling his seed onto Kylo's rosy cheeks, watching it drip down from his prominent cheekbones down to his sharp jawline, over his moles and freckles on his young face.

Hux exhales as he comes down from his high, his legs numb and weak on Kylo's shoulders. With a gleam in his eyes, Hux rubs his thumb across Kylo's tainted skin, smoothing his come over Kylo's pink, plump lips. Kylo stares up at him, keeping his lips completely still as Hux coats them in his spill, making sure there isn't an inch of skin that hasn't been painted. 

"Maybe I should invade your private time more often," Kylo says, running his tongue over his bottom lip in the most seductive manner he can manage. 

Hux smirks. "After that display,  _you_  are my new private time." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> My tumblr is also [here](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
